Fifty
by Captain Aarfy
Summary: Based off the 1sentence challenge: Delta. Chronicling various relationships in Bullworth Academy.


This is a wonderful fic inspired by the greatness that is the 1sentence community on Livejournal. I used the Delta set if I remember correctly. Several pairings in this one, and those of you on the Bully BL journal will recognize this. I just switched it up for chronological time.

1. Fall

Everyone thought Ivan was crazy for playing in the piles of leaves like an overgrown child, but they thought it was even stranger when Gordon joined in the fun.

2. Beginnings

"What do you mean I'm doing it wrong, Johnny- this is your first time, too," shouted Peanut, throwing a wrench at the damaged bicycle.

3. Dark

In the chilly hours of uncertainty, Gary could still look across the room and see paradise by the light of his alarm clock.

4. Apples

When Kirby spun and caught the expertly aimed, killer apple without hesitation, Trent knew it was meant to be.

5. Air

When their lips clashed messily, Petey was almost horrified to find himself afraid of inhaling.

6. Roses

Constantinos approaches them as though they may explode any second, but once he gets used to the idea, he can't wait for 'J.K.' to strike again.

7. Duty

"I'm sorry it has to be this way," he says, mere seconds before he has his ogre smash Earnest's barbarian.

8. Secret

"Screw what Johnny says, I want the whole world to know," whispered Gord, but Vance was not so sure.

9. Doors.

"Don't bother," panted Gary, noticing Petey's worried glance at the door left mercilessly wide open.

10. Flying

It's a feeling like no other; like flying over the moon, past the stars, so far away that no one will ever care that you kissed a bully, Trent of all people, and you liked it.

11. Stable

It was like someone had turned up the Technicolor, the sensations, the sounds, the emotion and Gary wouldn't trade this feeling for all the stability in the world.

12. Metal

He could've just opened the gate, but the feel of wrought iron against Gord's cheeks made kissing Vance all the more satisfying.

13. Strange

Imagine Petey's surprise when Gary pulled out the whip, and demanded to be called, 'Mein Herr'.

14. Honor

When Trent says he swears he'll never tell, Kirby knows he means it.

15. Earth

The force is enough to crumble mountains, and regardless of what Derby swears, Bif still isn't sure whether or not the rest of the school felt it.

16. Grave

"I… just can't believe he's gone!" cried Bucky, while Cornelius gingerly lowered the shoebox into the soft soil of the flowerbed.

17. Winter

"Take it off." He says, yanking the jacket from his body, and Gary is so surprised he doesn't notice that the room is absolutely freezing.

18. Poison

"There's probably something horribly wrong with them." Constantinos said blankly, handing the chocolates he received earlier to Eunice.

19. Food

"I'm starving," announced Gary, and Petey looked at him curiously.

20. Earth

The force is enough to crumble mountains, and regardless of what Derby swears, Bif still isn't sure whether or not the rest of the school felt it.

21. Rain

They ran and ran, but nature soon caught up, and as long as Petey held on tight, Gary felt completely weatherproof.

22. Despair

Late at night, in a pre-sleep haze, Trent would wrap his arm around Kirby extra tight, silently begging him not to ever leave him come morning time.

23. Pretty

"For Christ sake, Gord. We're both still men, y'know?" complained Vance looking quite disgusted, "I'm HANDSOME."

24. Light

The look on Bif's face when Derby told him he would postpone the date was more than worth the wrath of Pinky.

25. Regret

Trent cherished everything they did together, Kirby wished he didn't feel the same.

26. Snow

Strange that the snowball effect should actually begin with a snowball fight, and end with the Jocks chasing two half naked nerds out of the storage shed.

27. Hope

'I think there's something screwy going on in my head…' wrote Constantinos in the journal, 'After the flowers incident… I'm actually kind of looking forward to the rest of the year.'

28. Taboo

"Reign of Caligula… the game? Never heard of it." said Earnest, sweating profusely; and Melvin smiled knowingly.

29. Hollow

Petey's uncanny ability to see through his tough exterior made Gary feel as though he was made of nothing more than glass.

30. End

"I can't believe her!" said Johnny, and Peanut's mind raced with all the things he wanted to say to make Johnny feel better.

31. Spring

Maybe it really is the time of the season when Gord catches himself adding more and more people to the old 'to-do' list.

32. Water

One day, two days, three days go by, and Gary is not sure if he can make it one more day without Petey around to sustain him.

33. Solid

As much as Kirby is afraid of the realization, he knows he will probably never find this bliss again.

34. New

"C-can I touch it?" Melvin asked quietly, and Earnest happily handed over the his 'Complete Works of Tolkien' book.

35. War

The roar of gunfire, the screams of the wounded, the crying of the witnesses; and Petey is the only diplomat to the confrontation in his head.

36. Old

"The lighthouse?" Bif asks hopefully, and Derby replies, "No, that place lost it's novelty as soon as Hopkins moved in."

37. Green

Vance knew it was inevitable, but even after hearing Gord's horrified scream of, "Oh No! Grass stains on my NEW vest!" he couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

38. Fire

"Johnny! A Fire!!"

"Quit yer lollygagging'! Ru-… Where on earth did you find that?!" Johnny asked, staring at the exclusively fire helmet-clad Peanut.

39. Flexible

"Vendrome, eh?" Johnny asked suspiciously, and then he smiled broadly and chuckled, "I honestly think you could do better, kid."

40. Ugly

Gary considers it his worst feature, but to Petey, the feel of scar tissue and sweat on his back makes him feel closer to God.

41. Summer

It was comforting knowing that Vance was not the only one whose hair was suffering the consequences of the sudden humidity.

42. Coffee

"… Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt…" murmured Galloway, taking the cup, "Wait a minute… is that-" and Ms. Phillips only smiled.

43. Peace

"It was me the whole time." announced Juri.

"Good to know, I was beginning to get a little freaked out." sighed Constantinos.

44. Drink

Zoe couldn't help but smile when Jimmy mumbled "What's in this… I'm beginning to feel a little… off…" and passed out.

45. Lost

"Marco… Maaarco… Marco? Marco!?"

"Polo." Gordon whispered in his ear.

46. Head

"Heyheyheyheyheyhey, watch the hair," Johnny said, moving Peanut's hand a little more southward.

47. Wood

"Did you know George Washington had wooden teeth?!" Bucky gasped quickly, his voice reaching an incredibly high pitch, and Beatrice pushed him away.

48. Snakes

"Well, that's not really what I had in mind…" Trent said sheepishly, as Kirby dropped the Garter snake he'd found, eye twitching ever so much.

49. Bugs

It was very difficult for Zoe to explain to the school nurse just how one could obtain mosquito bites in such compromising places.

50. Welcome

There was no welcoming committee, only a group of orderlies, and a man holding a straightjacket; and for the first time, he can face imprisonment with a smile on his face, for he knows there is someone waiting for him on the other side.


End file.
